buddyversefandomcom-20200214-history
Cynthia
"Being the champion is fun and all, but I wish someone would've told me that I'd be crushing kids' dreams most of the time. And that I'd need so many spare outfits." — ''Cynthia "''I see that someone is feeling unwell...Here sweetie, let me help you feel better~."— ''Buddyized ''Cynthia Cynthia is the Champion of the Sinnoh region. Alola Vacation Cynthia first appears in the Alola Vacation animatics. Sometime after becoming the Sinnoh Champion, Cynthia takes a vacation to Alola. After performing her public duties as Champion, battling and meeting with the public, she and her Garchomp fly off to explore the islands. While walking around town, she encounters two Team Buddy grunts, who offer her a free trip to Team Buddy's spa. Seeing no reason to say no, she follows them there. Upon entering the spa, the grunts immediately separate Cynthia from her Garchomp. She is then led to a private room, where she sits on a stylist chair in the middle of the room. When Professor Fennel walks into the room and starts getting prepped for the procedure, Cynthia starts becoming waring of the situation, which is only augmented when she hears Garchomp's screeching. Unfortunately, Prof. Fennel straps her to the chair and starts the Buddyization process. Although she is a bit out of it at first, Cynthia manages to snap herself free from the Buddyization. She starts sneaking though the spa, trying to find Garchomp. Ultimately, she finds the day care, completely wrecked from Garchomp's resistance. When she goes to investigate, an announcement over the intercom alerts the Team Buddy members to her disappearance, calling them to look for her. When one of the grunts walks past the doorway, Cynthia tries to hide in the shadows, only to run into Buddyized Garchomp. She runs from the room followed by Garchomp, hiding in a lab. She is relieved when Garchomp walks away, but tries to call out in fear when some mysterious figure snatches her from behind and drags her off for another Buddyization session. Claiming her new vintage dress, Cynthia finally succumbs to the Buddyization. Aether Foundation Audio Logs During "Day 29", Cynthia reappears as Scientist B-A5's test subject fo the the Nihilucid Mist. At this point, her Buddyization is much more embedded in her mind, to the point that she is cheerful about being brainwashed more than once. Her Buddyization has seemed to numb her nervous system a bit, subduing her reaction to the cerebral and gastrointestinal needles but not enough to stop her from screaming out in pain when the injection begins. On "Day 31", Scientist B-A5, Jason, and Jenny are struggling to subdue some of their other test subjects, especially a Black Belt. The commotion alerts Cynthia to their distress and even though she's supposed to be on bedrest, she comes to the lab to help them. Due to the auditory nature of the logs, it is unknown what she does to the Black Belt at this point; however, the contrast between her motherly voice and the Black Belt's screams indicate that the Cynthia who would comfort a defeated trainer is gone. After several trials dedicated to curing Buddyization, Scientist B-A5 confirms that Cynthia's exposure to the Nihilucid Mist left her in a permanent happy state. He also credits the deluxe Buddyization she received beforehand as the reason for the experiment's success. Jason and Jenny reveal on "Day 35" that Cynthia replaced Scientist B-A5 as the head of the Nihilucid Mist project. Jason also reveals that Cynthia and the boss have a plan to prevent Lusamine from interfering with Team Buddy's plans. "Day 41" reveals that Cynthia isn't quite as patient as Scientist B-A5 when it comes to the experimentation, not bothering to Buddyize the test subjects with Lucid Mist before injecting them. She has also become much more complacent to others' pain in the effort to help others make friends. On "Day 42" the boss reveals that each of the Nihilucid tests have gone awry. Although he is more directly talking about the slimy Team Skull grunt that was one of her most recent subjects, his word choice implies that something went wrong with Cynthia's Buddyization as well. In order to help the project succeed, the boss recruits another scientist; however, he asks Cynthia to show them around the labs and to give them a "snuggle hug" if necessary. Known Pokémon Normal Team Garchomp Buddyized Team Buddyized Garchomp Trivia * Serena Paige voices Cynthia. * Based on the context of the Audio Logs, Cynthia finishes her first Buddyization on or after Day 25 (she finds Buddyized Garchomp) and finishes her second Buddyization on or before Day 29 (she becomes a test subject). * Cynthia is the first person ever exposed to the Nihilucid Mist, though not without some ill effects (brainwashing notwithstanding). * Cynthia is a big fan of ice cream. Images Category:Characters Category:Champions Category:Female Characters Category:Team Buddy Category:Canon Characters Category:Sinnohan Characters Category:Buddyized Characters